Pick the right one
by RippledOcean
Summary: Katara rejects Aang knowing she has serious feelings for Zuko. However Zuko is in love with Mai but is doubting it more and more as him and Katara are getting closer, she always thought he loved her back and he's hoping he'll pick the right one.
1. Chapter 1

Aang had just confessed to the girl he loved. She smiled at first, after a second she thought about it. Whatr if she loved someone else?

''Aang…I'm sorry.'' She spoke

''..Sorry? Katara what are you sorry for?'' Aang's eyes began to doubt the answer he thought she would say in response

''I don't,'' She hesitated ''I don't love you. I'm sorry.'' She ran passed him into the forest. She didn't look back as she knew what she would see. A heartbroken boy watching the love of his life rush away after rejecting him, She didn't want to see that.

She rushed towards the camp fire where she knew he would be. The boy she really loved.

''Zuko I—'' She quickly shut her mouth as she saw two figures, one she knew was his. The other was his ex Mai. It began to rain, her vision was fading and she could hardly see what was happening.

She couldn't work out what they were saying but she knew it was something that shouldn't be interrupted so she just stayed and watched from afar.

Mai moved in closer to Zuko, Katara felt her stomach turn as their lips clashed against each other. She ran back into the forest.

Zuko turned without breaking the kiss, to his surprise he saw a leaving Katara rushing into the forest.

''Mai, hold on a sec.'' He asked and she nodded in reply

He went into the forest looking for Katara, the girl he had many memories with.

''Katara?''

After hearing her name, Katara stood and wiped her tears. She tried to avoid Zuko best she could.

''Katara, I know you are here.''

She was going to reply but she couldn't face him. He chose the girl he wanted to be with and she needed to accept that. She took a step forward, crunching the twigs beneath her feet. She spun to find Zuko rushing towards her, she bended the rain and forged an ice wall. She ran but the ice quickly shattered and Zuko was chasing her.

''Katara!''

She carried on running, no reply, no turning back. Katara had lost her way and didn't know where the exit was. She could keep running to find the end of the trees but she didn't know where she would end up. So instead she looked up. She bended steps, so she could climb toward the top of the tree.

She looked below to Zuko looking up. ''Katara, come down.''

Katara just shook her head. He climbed the branches so she sliced them down using ice. He shot a ball of fire to the top of the tree, knowing she would only have the choice to climb down again. When she wouldn't move Zuko started to get worried as the flame grew bigger.

''You'll burn!'' He yelled she didn't care so she stayed as she was. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't climb without branches to grab. Then he remembered that he carried a knife, he stabbed the tree several times, pulling himself up until he reached her. She couldn't back away like she wanted to so she couldn't stop him from carrying her down. Once they reached the floor, he dusted off the ash on her clothes.

''What are you doing? Are you trying to kill yourself!''

She turned and walked away, he grabbed her wrists and spun her back.

''You're not leaving.''

''…Just,'' She hated speaking to him now she knew he was back with Mai ''Leave me alone.''

''What is this about!''

She wouldn't look at him as he thought of many reasons.

''Okay, Yeah it was me who stole your last moon cake…'' Katara just shook her head

''…Is it, Mai and I?''

She froze..'Mai and I' it made her sick, she had always liked Zuko. And she thought he felt the same way. The rain was falling faster and Zuko had to shout several times for her to hear him.

''KATARA, DO SOMETHING ABOUT THE RAIN PLEASE!''

She threw her fists down and the rain halted around them.

''Thank you. Katara, about Mai and I—''

''There you are Katara!'' Sokka yelled ''Been Looking for you! So has a very upset Aang!''

Zuko looked at her and whispered ''You..Aang? you said no?''

''Quit your whispering my lovely dovey love birds—'' Sokka stopped when he realized the love triangle

''Sokka, I'll be right out. Just give me a sec.'' Katara answered

Sokka gave the thumbs up and hid behind a tree thinking no one saw him

''Sokka.''

''FINE.'' He left with momo by his side

''Katara—''

''Zuko, Just…stay away from me.''

She walked away, her hair flowing as she let the rain fall back naturally. Zuko watched her leave and then left back towards Mai. His girlfriend, the one who had always been his girlfriend. But one thought stayed in his head that night.

_Did I make the right choice?_


	2. Chapter 2

Katara had stayed in her tent since that night. Toph had made her own tent so she could give Katara space and so she could secretly laugh, she found the whole situation hilarious.

"Ya know, Katara hasn't left that thing for three days—" Sokka started to say

"DO YOU THINK SHE DIED?!" Toph said, smiling while eating her noodles. Aang and Zuko didn't look up from the floor.

"No, I don't think she died!" Sokka whined back at her

"I'm fine." Katara said softly walking out to where everyone was eating. Everyone stared at her except Zuko who remained beside Mai who was oblivious to the whole situation. "I've just had a cold, I didn't want you guys to get sick as well." She was staring right at Zuko, wanting him to look at her but he never did. All the attention was removed from Katara and transferred to Toph who randomly started chuckling, even Zuko looked which pissed her off as she clenched her fist.

"THAT'S SO FUNNY, A COLD. HA—"

"TOPH! SHUT UP WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sokka yelled, his high pitched tone as usual as he dragged her away from the scene.

Katara sighed and looked to the ground, once looking up again she noticed a fairly large water wall behind Zuko. She gasped slightly and unclenched her fists and it fell to the ground. "I'll go get some more twigs for tonight." She smiled weakly and walked away.

Zuko thought about it, or maybe he didn't think at all before he said "I'll come with you." He wanted to sort things out and see if she would forgive him. Doubtful but worth a try. He started to walk towards her, not hearing Katara cursing under her breath.

He followed her into the forest and watched as she picked up various number of sticks. He sighed "Katara, are you going to talk or—" She snapped at him "Are you going to help me or not because I'm not in the mood to talk." Her response was cold but she wouldn't let him get to her. "I'm trying to sort things out—" he tried, but failed once again as she interrupted her. "Stop wasting my time. Go back if you're not going to be useful."

Zuko's eyes widened, she had never spoke to him like that. "You know what? Fine. You're being pathetic." He walked off and raged as he threw fire balls to the ground in anger. Katara just watched, she didn't know if sending him away way the best thing but she didn't want to be around him either. She put out the flames quickly as they were beginning to get out of control. She heard a crunch and gasped, she thought maybe the fire nation had her circled. She was slowly backing away back towards the camp when she heard running. It was Aang, she could see his blue arrows from afar as he ran. Katara sighed, she wanted to make amends with Aang to make sure he was alright but what was she supposed to say?


End file.
